


Just Desserts

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Anders, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by fan art and a follow piece from Desserts. <br/>Another, smutty, interlude in my fic I'm creating. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anders Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anders+Kittens).



“Not too tight, love?”  
Hanna Hawke flexed her wrists. They were tied together behind her back. The bindings were loose but not enough to free her hands.  
“Yeah, they’re fine,” she answered.  
“Is that how you answer my questions?” Though Hanna could not see Anders through the blindfold she wore, she could easily see the look on his face, imagine his frown.  
“Sorry, Ser. The ropes are fine,” she corrected.  
“Good. And what do you say if this becomes too much?” Anders asked. She felt his hand stroking her hair back.  
“Sniffles, Ser,” Hanna answered.  
“Good, good, kitten. Let’s begin.”  
Hanna thought back as to how she found herself in her current predicament.  
She had just arrived to Anders apartment after finishing her shift at Shady’s Elegant Scones. Not wanting to deal with the stress of home life she decided to crash at Anders. Hanna had decided a hot bath was in order. But something, more a who, stopped her.  
Normally she would have the apartment to herself for a few hours at this time of day, but not today. Instead of being at the clinic Anders was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Hanna creeped over to look at him.  
He was wearing an old baggy sweater and even baggier pajama pants. The sweater had ridden up past his stomach and his pants were low on around his hips.  
Maker he was beautiful.  
Unable to resist the tempting flesh, Hanna leaned over and began tracing his exposed hip bones with her tongue. She looked through the corner of her eyes and noted that Anders was still asleep. But looking at the tent forming he was enjoying her attention.  
Hanna decided to increase the treatment. Instead of licking she began making small nibbles along hips. Hearing his breathing become heavier was all the encouragement she needed. She was about to pull his pants down when a hand grasped the back of her head. Looking over, Hanna saw Anders awake and looking at her with complete arousal.  
“While I enjoy the wake up call, I wonder who gave you permission to do so?”  
Hanna mentally gulped. So Anders was in this mood. She could feel the heat flow between her legs. Hanna loved it when Anders decided to play like this.   
“No one, Ser,” Hanna answered, using the title that he enjoyed. Anders sat up releasing his grip on her head.  
“That’s right. But I can see you want to play. So should I punish you for your presumptions or reward you for your enthusiasm?” Anders asked. He reached out and began stroking down her hair, down her neck, her collar bone and finally resting on her breast. He lightly squeezed her suddenly pert nipple. Hanna was glad she was not wearing a padded bra today.   
She almost answered reward, but knew that was the wrong answer. “It’s your choice, Ser.”  
“Good, kitten.” Anders leaned forward using his free hand to grip the back of her neck. He pulled her forward into a lip crushing kiss.  
“Let’s begin,” he whispered when he broke from the kiss.  
So that was how Hanna found herself in her current situation, naked, blindfolded, hands tied behind her back, and on her knees in the middle of the bedroom.   
“Spread your legs more. Good.”  
Hanna eagerly complied. She could hear him circling around her, viewing her form from all angles. Maker, the throbbing between her legs was increasing. She was surprised that she was not dripping on the carpet.   
“Very nice. Now, I do believe I also owe you from that time I let you tie me up. But again, do I punish or reward?” From the sound of his voice, he had stopped in front of her. She felt him move her hair to one side, exposing her shoulder and neck.  
“Decisions, decisions,” heard him chuckle softly in her ear. His breathe was warm and oh so nice. Hanna had to resist the urge to jump when she felt his tongue start tracing the shell of her ear. Small whimpers escaped her as that tongue moved down to her neck and lips began lightly sucking. A shiver traveled through her when she felt teeth scrape her collar bone.  
“Does kitten like that?” Hanna nodded, not trusting her voice. “Would kitten like this then?”  
A hot mouth covered one of her breast, sucking. She could feel his tongue flicking and twirling around her nipple, never creating an exact pattern.  
After do so for several minutes, he pulled back. Hanna let oh a disappointed sound. Why did he stop? Anders laugh said he knew she was upset.  
“We’re just getting started, don’t worry.” He pinched the neglected nipple with just enough force that Hanna yelped.  
“You inspired me last time, snowdrop. I think I may have to copy from you.” Hanna what about to ask him what he meant when a hiss in the air and something cool was put on her collar bones. Andrastes knickers! When did he get the whip cream?  
Hanna felt Anders making patterns with the whip cream across her chest, stomach, and ending at the tips of her breast. She briefly wondered what the pattern looked like when she felt his tongue start cleaning off the cream.   
“You’re right, kitten. Combining sweet cravings and the one we want is a great idea. I think we’ll have to do this more. Maybe with chocolate next time.”  
Hanna could not speak. As his tongue did its work his hands began massaging her backside. Then one hand started moving up and down her back, nails lightly scraping her spine.   
“Would you like some?” Hanna nodded and opened her mouth, hoping it was his lips.  
Instead a finger covered in whip cream entered her mouth. Hanna eagerly sucked the digit and stroked it with her tongue. Oh how she wished he would use that finger to stroke her clit or release her hands so she could do so herself. It was agonizing torture as he cleaned the whip cream off her of her while stroking her back. His finger still in her mouth. He let her go when he had finished.   
“Please! Ser let me cum! Touch me!” Hanna cried. The throb was becoming too much, she needed a release soon.   
Anders made a weird noise and Hanna felt him lean over her. He gave one cheek three swats.  
“Did I give you permission to talk?” How Hanna always melted when she heard his stern tone.  
“No, Ser,” she answered, trying to appear meek, hoping he would touch her more. Or let her touch him.  
“I thought so. Only with my permission. Do you want to make it up to me for your insubordination?”   
“Yes, Ser!” Hanna quickly responded. Anders laugh filled the room.  
“My kitten is so energetic and enthusiastic. Here, you can start with this.” Hanna heard the rustling of cloth and then felt something prod her lips. She opened her mouth allowing Anders hard cock to slide in. Without being told, she began moving her head, sliding the cock in and out, stroking and licking along the way.   
Anders grip on her hair and his shaky breath told her she was doing a good job. So good that after a moment of her sucking he pulled away from her with a sudden  
“Enough!” Hands gripped Hanna’s face and lips crashed down on hers. The minute her mouth opened his tongue entered. His kiss was dominant, enforcing.   
The blindfold was pulled off when the kiss ended. Hanna was grateful the light wasn’t too bright. She looked at Anders.  
His hair was not pulled back like normal. The look he was giving her was one of devourment. Hanna tried to move her legs together, hoping to ease some of the tension. Anders smiled and shook her head. He reached behind her and untied the bindings. Holding her arms, he began rubbing them.  
“Doing okay?” Hanna nodded. “Good, now get on the bed, lie on your back and spread your legs.”  
Hanna quickly jumped up to the bed, following his orders.  
Noting that Anders did not follow her she looked up. Anders was taking something out of his dresser. A buzzing sound filled the air and Hanne immediately knew what it was.   
It was the gift vibrator that Anders had bought her when they had started their sexual relationship. He handed to her.   
“I was also deeply moved with the sight of you, helping yourself find your release. Well, here’s my challenge, if you can do so in the next two minutes then I’ll reward you.” At the word reward he gestured to his cock which was now fully erect. Anders was fully naked now.   
Hanna licked her lips and smiled. Two minutes? The way she was wound up, she would not need that long.  
Taking the vibrator Hanna held it to her clit. Finally! The vibrations and the physical pressure against her clit was amazing, but at the same time, not enough. Using her other hand she pressed a finger into herself and began pumping. She was so wet. The movement of her finger….the vibrator, Hanna felt the start of her orgasm. It was getting closer. So caught up in the intense feelings she never noticed Anders crawl next to her on the bed.  
Hanna had to bite her lip from screaming when the orgasm hit her. Moving her finger faster she coaxed the pleasure for as long as she could. When everything became too sensitive she collapsed back on the bed, allowing Anders to take the vibrator from her. He placed it on the table next to the bed. After doing so, he crawled over her positioning his hips between her legs.   
“Oh, my snowdrop. Do you know how much I cherish you?” he asked giving her a short, sweet kiss. Hanna was too fazed to reply so instead she smiled and stroked his cheek. That was all Anders needed before he thrust into her.   
Anders thrusts were long and strong, showing his need. Hanna thought she would not be able to cum again after that intense orgasm but the start of one told her otherwise. One movement hit a certain spot and Hanna moaned really loud. Anders grin grew bigger at that.   
His breathing became quicker and Hanna knew he was close to his release. But she was not. As if reading her mind, Anders reached down between them and started stroking her clit.   
“Come with me, love. Let go.”  
That was all she needed. Only this orgasm was long and sweet. Anders followed half a moment later.  
Afterwards they spent time cuddling and catching up on how their day went.  
“So what were your plans then?” Hanna rose up from her position on his chest and looked at him.  
“I was planning on a hot bubble bath,” she answered. Anders immediately sat up.  
“Sounds like a good idea. Let’s go.”


End file.
